Knight In Shining Armour
by Cant Change Destiny
Summary: One-Shot. Rosalie has been keeping a secret for a long time. So has Jasper. Can they make things work, despite both having spouses? R&R. Rated M for Sex Scene. Flames Excepted.


**I've always wanted to written a one-shot of Jasper and Rosalie. So here goes! Hopefully you guys enjoy like it! Please comment, R&R! I don't mind flames, so flame on! There is a lot of made of areas in this story, so don't read it if you won't like. Major Sex scene at the end! **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way possible own these characters. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Yours Truly, Can't Change Destiny**

**Knight in Shining Armour**

Rosalie Perspective:

I bet Edward knows. His mind reading ability must have got bits of information every time a slip. Of course, I try to stop myself, but there will always be a split second that Edward would hear my thoughts. And being the cleverest in our coven, he would have easily pieced every little excerpt together and understood. I bet Alice knows as well, since she would definitely see something related in the future. Dear little Pixie, should would be so angry. She already might be, but she didn't seem fazed. Maybe the necklace Bella gave me some time ago from the wolves was working. I have started to wear it, and never removed it since the day discovered my feelings for him. Maybe even Emmett is suspicious. I haven't 'pleasured' him lately, making a random excuse whenever he tries. Uh, who am I kidding? Of course he knows. It's been 3 months. 3 months since we had anything an in-love pair would. But I just couldn't. I was always thinking of him. I was glad when he and Alice decided to file for divorce. That has been a few weeks ago. Something tells me Alice still loves him, but he doesn't. See? I'm thinking about him again. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. I like (or love) my supposed brother, Jasper Hale.

Jasper Perspective:

I couldn't keep it in anymore. I couldn't avoid it. I know I was trying too hard to forget, trying too hard to hate her. But I can't. Whenever Edward comes by I change my thoughts, to the best I can. I know this is random, but I always seemed to make him think I was stupid. Maybe because whenever I see him, I change my thoughts. Once I thought about a rude insolent boy. "The story is sad because of the fact that the boy was so greedy, so self centered and so rude to this innocent, harmless animal. That was the reason why this story can be labeled a sad story. This story is filled with emotional scenes caused by the treacherous child. This child, who was being restricted and told just to do one simple job, which was to care for a horse that deserves life. To this boy, this old, ragged and savaged horse was of no importance, and the need to waste money on this corpse like creature was unnecessary." That's what I thought in my head. And Edward believes it. He is always like that, but I know he is suspicious. He knows that I don't like Alice the way I used to. He knows I like someone else. Who? My supposed twin sister: Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Perspective:

I slipped. After 150 years. Edward read my thoughts. He found out. And he said he needed to talk to me. I have to get this over with. Maybe sharing it with him and Bella would make it easier to bear. I followed both of them in to the woods behind our house in Venice. You see, every time Edward comes, I cloud my thoughts thinking about weird stories that I have read during my lifetime, which I must admit, have been less than I would like. Although Carlisle does say I have a strong talent in the story writing category. I even tried Songwriting a while ago? Remember that Britney Spears girl? She was all me. That was probably my favorite disguise. It was actually effective. But anyways, this time I slipped. I was too late. I'm sure he saw them. I could almost picture my thoughts: "I love you, jasper" we were in his room. I changed my vision a little too late. Edward caught it. I mean, we are supposed to be the children of the devil, the feisty creatures they feared, and they called us Children of the Devil, Hell Bringers among many other lusciously ugly names. Little did they know they themselves were not all pure as the make themselves out to be. Of course, they do not have powers like us. They are weak, fragile figments of the god's strength, or all that is left of it after the heavenly wars years earlier. To be honest, it has been centuries ago, and many of the humans would know about it. It was the biggest dip in society since the beginning of this civilisation. Did you get the catch? I said _this_ civilisation? Well, if you haven't yet understood, there have been many, many more ages of man before this one. There have been many more civilisations, some ripe, not reaching the status of technology before they were diminished. Then devil is patient, it strikes when he think the god is becoming too powerful. Wow… the books Edward has been forcing me to read seems to have worn of; I seem to remember what that book was about! I cleared my head, announcing to the family that I was going to go hunting, I excited through the front door, but not before I saw Edward looking at me with a smirk on his face. I just hope he doesn't tell anybody.

Edward Perspective:

It was a great morning, I suppose, the rain filling the city of forks water. Hardly anything different, it was always rainy here. That's the whole reason we had been forced to move here, I'm not saying I regret it, I have the most gorgeous women of my life here, Bella. Even her name makes me so happy. As I went in to the kitchen, ready to get something for my beloved, I saw Rosalie staring at Jasper. I've noticed this before. Rosalie has been staring at Jasper an awful lot lately, and so has Jasper. They seem to have a weird connection, but they don't seem to know it. I once overheard Jasper say he liked her in his thoughts. I always regarded as him liking her as a sister, but overtime I have become suspicious. And once I peeked into Rosalie's thoughts, I was hit by an unbelievable sentence: "I love you, jasper". I gasped, to loud, and Rosalie turned around, seemingly frightened by my presence. "He knows." I heard her say in her mind. I couldn't hide the smirk on my face when Rosalie turned around to leave. My dear brother and sister have created feelings for each other. I could tell that they both loved each other dearly, more so than their own spouses. He knew what he had to do. He understood he would be breaking hearts in the process, but mending ones that were meant to be. "Jasper, can I talk to you?" I said.

Jasper Perspective:

My focus was on Rosalie when she went a left. I couldn't help but notice how her curves were in all the right places. And just how attractive her back and ass were. "Jasper, can I talk to you?" a voice muttered, I looked up, and seeing me brother gazing at me, I nodded and stood up, following him up the stairs to his room. He started immediately, once I had closed the door of his room. "She likes you back." He announced. "What? You mean Rosalie? Wait, how do you know about this in the first place?" I replied, my emotions all over the place. "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm a bloody mind reader for Christ sake!" that was true, he was the best mind reader in the world. "Right, but what do you mean she liked me back?" "I heard her thoughts." Words could not explain the happiness I was feeling. "You do know this would hurt Alice and Emmett, right?" I said. He just nodded. "So why are you helping me, I thought you liked Alice too much to have her get hurt and heartbroken" I continued. "Some things need to be sacrificed for other greater things to happen", he said calmly. I nodded my head in response, understanding his motives. I quickly hurried out the home, seeking my true love.

Rosalie Perspective:

I was walking, or rather, running around the forest without an objective. I could not believe I slipped. I kept on mentally beating myself, until I heard hurried footsteps coming my way. I hope it's not a human, because I am in no state to care what I kill. I am too angry for that. When I saw who it was, I couldn't breathe. "Hey Rosalie, Edward told me about it, and I just wanted to tell you I felt the same way". He said, smiling at me. "I love you, Rosalie, ever since I met you" I couldn't believe it; he just said he loved me back! I stared in to his eyes and was mesmerized. We lean in at the same time, kissing each other. Soon I became more. It became a lust, a longing, hope for being united. We literally were grabbing each other's clothes and ripped them off of each other. Not caring where they were or which direction they were being thrown at. All we could focus on was each other. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I felt him biting on me lip, begging for entrance and I gladly let him in, opening my mouth slightly, and feeling the connection when our tongues linked. It was never Emmett I was always him. I slid down his body, past his beautiful chest, his chiseled abs, and down to his member, he was erected, and boy was he big. I could safely say he was the biggest I have ever seen. I stroked him slowly, and then quickened the pace; and sucked the pre cum that settled on his head. I proceeded on sucking his member, pushing him into me. Feeling him toughing my throat was the most amazing sensation I have ever felt. He began moaning. "Oh God, Darling' this is amazing". I was happy to please him. He words gave me even more encouragement as I continued to nibble his head and taking his full member in my mouth. "Darling, I'm going to come! He growled, and releasing his manly substance into me. I sucked his cock dry, swallowing all the fluids that he had released. "Oh, I love it when you do that" he said, not removing his eye of me. I looked up at him and was amazed by how we were having sex in the middle of the forest. Oh God this was so hot.

He slowly and deliberately slid into me inch by inch. Teasing me with his fingers, rubbing me cilt. Oh, he was going to be the death of me. He got to my barrier and broke through it. I winced. It was always like this. Being a vampire means that every time I have sex, the barrier repairs itself, making sure every time I feel the same pain. It soon became ecstatic, as the pain died down and I started screaming his name "Jasper, Jasper, you feel so good inside of me". "Harder". He seemed to get encourage by my words and pushed into me with more force. He rapidly moved in and out of me kissing little kisses wherever he could reach. My cupped my breast and messaged it, kissing it and kneading it from time to time. This had to be the best sex I have had. I started to moan and groan with him. He continued to push harder, pounding into me. I needed more, and I needed it now. I kissed him, and he did the same. I was mesmerized. "Oh My God, Jasper, you are amazing. Harder, Faster. I need more." I said between moans. He started to go harder and faster. I grabbed at his back and I just about lost it when he hit that spot that makes your toes curl. He was so amazing. There were no words that could describe it. "Darling, this is the best I had ever had, come with me!" we released instantly. We continued kissing each other, not caring what obstacles the future would hold. I am not afraid, because I have found my Knight in Shining Armor.

**So that's it! Don't you love the ending? Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please review so I can improve Thanks. **

**You're Author, Cant Change Destiny**


End file.
